Gotcharocka To-ya x Jui FLIRT
by Ghost Author -ex rayxruu
Summary: FF GR pertama


**Title : FLIRT**

**Author : Ghost Author**

**Pairing : To-ya x Jui Gotcharocka **

**Rating : PG**

**Genre : Romance, drama**

**Disclaimer : This is a work of fiction and nothing here is intended to suggest any truth or intended to infringe any copyright claimed.**

**Warning : FLAT! **

**A/N : failed gak masalah ya—daripada jadi beban nggak keposting XDD**

"Jui-san…"

"hai!.."

"bisa kesini sebentar?"

To-ya melirik dari sudut ruangan syuting. Masih memangku gitar sambil rambutnya dibenahi oleh hairstylish. kini beberapa meter didepannya, Jui sedang mendapatkan pengarahan oleh sutradara tentang sesinya sendiri. To-ya hanya diam memperhatikan sampai giliran take Jui dimulai.

Jui membenahi rambutnya dan duduk disebuah sofa kecil. Kamera mulai mengarahkan fokusnya ke Jui dan tak berselang lama lagu Gotcharocka diputar, membahana keseluruh ruangan yang besar itu. Ia mulai bernyanyi, menggerakkan tubuhnya pelan, masih duduk disofa, tangannya bergerak menurunkan sebelah jaket hitamnya, memamerkan pundaknya yang putih sambil masih bernyanyi.

To-ya bisa menangkap semua gerakan bernyanyi Jui dari sudut ruangan itu, matanya memperhatikan setiap detail gerakan si vokalis, semua terasa bergerak begitu lambat pandangannya. Sementara Jui, ditengah syuting, ia mencuri pandang ke To-ya dan mendapati si gitaris menatapnya begitu lekat. Pandangan mereka sempat bertemu, dan segera To-ya membuang pandangannya, menatap kearah lain dan tanpa To-ya sadari, Jui menyunggingkan senyum yang ditangkap oleh kamera sebagai sebuah seringai.

.

.

To-ya merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di sofa ruang make up. Ia telah mengganti kostum syutingnya dengan sebuah kemeja putih tipis dan celana panjang santai. Udara terasa sangat panas dan keringat tak henti-hentinya mengucur dari wajahnya. Berada di antara beberapa lampu lighting yang begitu terang ditambah lokasi syuting mereka yang berada di basement sebuah gedung, membuat udara semakin panas, dan To-ya benar-benar tidak betah dengan itu semua.

**GREEEK!**

To-ya membuka matanya cepat saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka, ternyata Jui yang baru saja selesai dengan sesinya. To-ya segera bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"otsukare!"

"ah—otsukare—" Jui tersenyum dan mengambil botol minum yang terletak dimeja, lalu meminumnya.

"kau sudah ganti baju?" tanya Jui setelah meletakkan minumannya ditempat semula. "eh? iya—bagianku sudah selesai.." jawab To-ya. Jui hanya mengangguk, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

"mana yang lain?" tanya Jui lagi setelah tak melihat tas milik Jun dan Shingo.

"mereka pulang duluan—"

"kau tak ikut dengan mereka?"

"aku mengantuk—mungkin aku butuh tidur sebentar sebelum pulang. Lebih baik begitu daripada aku mengantuk ditengah jalan.." kata To-ya lalu merebahkan kembali tubuhnya, menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya.

Jui terdiam diposisinya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan melepas jaket hitamnya yang sedari tadi memang membuatnya gerah. Melemparnya begitu saja di tumpukan tasnya dan berjalan mendekati sofa tempat To-ya berbaring.

"aku bisa membantu menghilangkan rasa kantukmu—" Jui berjongkok disebelah To-ya dan berbisik ke telinga kiri To-ya. Memaksa si gitaris membuka kembali matanya dan mendapati wajah Jui hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari wajahnya.

"Hah?" To-ya sama sekali tidak mengerti, ia hendak bangun namun kedua bahunya ditahan Jui. "Jui? apa maksudmu—"

"sttt—tak perlu banyak bicara To-ya—" Jui meletakkan jarinya di bibir To-ya, sambil tersenyum ia menggerakkan jarinya di bibir bawah To-ya perlahan, lalu turun ke leher sampai kedada si gitaris.

"aku tahu kau begitu memperhatikanku tadi—" ucap Jui sembari tetap memainkan jarinya, kali ini di kancing kemeja To-ya.

"a-aku tidak mem—"

"stttt! sudah kubilang kan, jangan banyak bicara—" bisik Jui memutus ucapan To-ya, menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di telinga si gitaris, To-ya menutup kedua matanya, merasakan sensasi aneh ditubuhnya saat mendengar suara Jui ditelinganya.

Hening dan tiba-tiba Jui tertawa lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping To-ya yang kini menatapnya dengan heran. "apa yang lucu?" tanya To-ya, Jui menggeleng dan masih sibuk dengan sisa tawanya. To-ya mendengus dan bangkit untuk duduk.

"hahahaa… kau ini pasti berpikiran mesum tadi—" Jui menghapus air mata disudut matanya. To-ya diam tak menjawab, menatap lurus Jui yang kini ada didepannya.

"iyaa" jawab To-ya

"eh?" Jui kaget, ia melihat keseriusan diwajah laki-laki disebelahnya, Jui tahu To-ya sedang tidak bercanda.

"ma—aku akan beres-beres dulu—" Jui segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju tasnya di meja rias. Buru-buru ia memasukkan semua barang-barangnya yang berserakan dimeja rias. Sesekali Jui melirik pantulan To-ya dari cermin didepannya.

To-ya tertunduk sesaat, lalu bangun dan menyusul Jui yang sedang menutup tasnya, memeluk tubuh ramping Jui dari belakang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Jui.

"To—To-ya?" Jui mencoba melepaskan pelukan To-ya diperutnya, sementara To-ya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. To-ya melirik, menatap pantulan dirinya dan Jui dicermin. "aku menginginkanmu Jui—" gumam To-ya mengecup tengkuk leher Jui, membuat Jui memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan kecupan-kecupan kecil dari bibir si gitaris.

"ngg—hentikan—" Jui reflek menengadah saat kecupan di tengkuk lehernya berganti menjadi jilatan sensual. "To—To-ya…" rengek Jui saat To-ya tak menggubrisnya.

"hmm…" To-ya hanya menggumam dan memaksa Jui untuk berbalik dan berhadapan dengannya. Kedua tangan To-ya memeluk erat pinggul ramping Jui.

"nande?" tanya To-ya, saat Jui memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan mata si gitaris. "bukannya kau tadi yang menggodaku, hmm?" bisik To-ya mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jui.

Jui menggeleng, memejamkan matanya rapat, sementara tangannya berusaha mendorong tubuh To-ya untuk menjauh. "aku hanya bercanda To-ya.. sekarang lepaskan aku.."

"iee—" jawab To-ya sekenanya. "semua terlambat—aku sudah terlanjur basah Jui—" kata To-ya pelan, membuat Jui membelalakkan matanya cepat, mendapati si gitaris tengah menyeringai dan mulai menyerangnya lagi.

"matte! To-yaaa….ngghh—" protes Jui terpotong saat bibirnya dibekap bibir To-ya, menyesap bibir si vokalis dalam dan mulai memaksa untuk masuk, sementara kedua tangannya memaksa Jui untuk duduk di meja rias lalu memepetnya hingga Jui terpojok membentur kaca rias, tanpa melepas ciumannya.

Kedua tangan Jui yang semula terus berusaha mendorong To-ya untuk menjauh perlahan mulai melemah dan berhenti bergerak, bersamaan tubuh Jui yang terasa lemas ditangannya. To-ya melepaskan ciumannya dan mendapati Jui terpejam.

"Jui? Jui?" To-ya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh lemas Jui sambil terus memanggil nama si vokalis. "Jui? daijoubu ka? Jui? bangun!" To-ya masih terus berusaha membuat Jui sadar, seiring perasaan panik yang mulai menyergapnya.

"Jui! Juiiii!..."

"Jui! bangun… Jui!"

"Jui…"

"To-ya… To-ya….!"

"Jui…"

"To-ya… bangun! kau mimpi hah?"

"JUI!"

To-ya spontan bangun dari tidurnya, nafasnya terengah-engah dan keringat mengucur deras diwajahnya. Pandangannya yang semula mengabur kini mulai terlihat jelas, menampilkan sosok Jui dengan wajah terheran-heran didepannya.

"daijoubu? minum ini.." kata Jui sembari menyerahkan sebotol air mineral. To-ya menerima lalu meminumnya perlahan dan kembali mengatur nafasnya yang serasa tersendat. Sementara Jui menarik sebuah bangku dan duduk disebelah sofa tempat To-ya berbaring.

"mimpi buruk?" tanya Jui, sementara To-ya hanya mengangguk.

"tentang aku?" tanya Jui lagi, dan To-ya kembali mengangguk, "aku kenapa?"

"…."

"To-ya? di mimpimu aku kenapa?"

"kau….."

"ya?"

"kau pingsan.. atau mati… entahlah aku tidak tahu…" jawab To-ya pelan

"hah? bagaimana bisa?"

To-ya menggeleng pelan, "kau kehabisan nafas.." lanjut To-ya, "karena kucium…"

"HAH?"

**=OWARI=**


End file.
